


Layover, Coffee & A Passport

by parkjaes



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkjaes/pseuds/parkjaes
Summary: The want to start fresh is what leads both Wonpil and Sungjin to the airport.But when there paths cross during a layover, they realise that maybe a fresh start isn’t a plane away but it is in saying hello to someone who was once a stranger.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Layover, Coffee & A Passport

“Excuse me, you dropped this.” No matter how many times Wonpil would fly, he never got the hang of staying organised. He hated flying; the thought of airports made him shake. He hated flying and more so connecting flights because that meant double the airport experience. “Oh, thank you.” Wonpil replied to the kind stranger who picked up his passport that fell face flat onto the floor. “Be careful. You do know you might not get on board the plane if you don’t have your passport, right?” The kind stranger said with a slight smile as if he were teasing Wonpil. “It’s not a might—I definitely won’t get on the plane. Thanks. I’ll be more careful next time.” Wonpil was too kind to take any teasing too seriously. This is your captain speaking. The layover was originally meant for just 20 minutes but due to unforeseen circumstances, we will have to layover for 2 hours. Thank you for your patience and understanding. Wonpil checked his watch and quickly did the Math. “Well, looks like I have time for coffee then.” Wonpil made his way to the coffee shop nearby and made a mental note of all the things he had with him — his luggage, his passport and his backpack.

“Oh? Kind stranger!” Wonpil met eyes with the guy who picked up his passport earlier.

“What a coincidence, Fallen Passport Guy!” Wonpil chuckled at his reply.

* * *

In the times Wonpil has flown to and from all sorts of places, he always makes it a point to never befriend anybody. _It’s a waste of time and we’re all just wanting silence anyway_ , he thinks to himself all the time. But this time was different. There was a warmth that came from the kind stranger, the kind of warmth that draws you in and makes it impossible to stay away.

“Is this seat taken?” Wonpil asked, setting his backpack on the seat way before the kind stranger could even respond. “Well, it is now. Let’s have some coffee.” “So, where are you headed?” The kind stranger asked as Wonpil sipped on his iced americano. Wonpil was about to reply when he realized he didn’t even know the kind stranger’s name. “For all I know, you could be some assassin or just someone sent to attack me. I’ve watched enough dramas to know this could happen, sir.” Wonpil replied with a playful tone. The kind stranger laughed and Wonpil could have sworn he felt his heart flutter. “Relax. This isn’t one of those dramas. I’m Sungjin. Park Sungjin. And, hey, let’s call it even. For all I know, YOU could be the assasin or someone sent to attack me.”

“I’m Wonpil. Kim Wonpil.”

“Nice to meet you, Wonpil.”

“Nice to meet you, Sungjin.”

* * *

“Iceland. That’s where I’m headed.” Wonpil said.

“Visiting family? Relatives? Holiday?” Sungjin asked. “None of that. I just want to start fresh.”

Wonpil set his americano down on the table. He’d been trying his best not to make eye contact with Sungjin for too long. _I am afraid of water because I could drown_ , Wonpil always said when explaining his irrational fear of water.

But staring into Sungjin’s eyes for too long felt like drowning — but this time, he wasn’t scared.

In fact, he would willingly get caught in the current and drown in Sungjin’s eyes.

“That’s extremely brave of you, Wonpil.” Sungjin met eyes with Wonpil and he could see the sincerity in his eyes. _That’s something I haven’t seen in a long time_ , Sungjin thinks to himself. Wonpil snaps out of it and returns the question. “Where are you headed?” “Still figuring that out.”

Sungjin left home and headed to the airport with only one thing in mind and frankly, it wasn’t his destination. The one thing he had in mind that pushed him to pack his suitcase and take that taxi and buy that ticket to a place he didn’t even know yet was the drive to start fresh.

At first glance, Sungjin seemed like he had it all together. A happy family, a stable income, a good job, a warm home, Sungjin’s life looked ideal. But no matter what he had, there was a void that he knew needed to be filled. He needed reasons to get out of bed in the morning — he needed a drive to live and not just stay alive.

“You mean you don’t have a ticket going anywhere yet? What are you doing here then?” Wonpil asks, a little creeped out and reconsidering the possibility that Sungjin could be an assassin sent to kill him. Sungjin sees the panic slowly rise in Wonpil’s eyes as they slowly widen, revealing a side of cuteness he’d never seen before and it makes him laugh.

“I just want to start fresh.” Sungjin says. Wonpil’s fear drops just as quickly as it came. “Sound familiar?” Sungjin adds and Wonpil can’t help but look into his eyes. “Excuse me for a minute.” Sungjin says and rushes out of the coffee shop.

* * *

Wonpil looks back at their conversation and thinks if he said something wrong or something inappropriate for Sungjin to dash out so quickly. 5 minutes pass and still no Sungjin. 15 minutes pass and Wonpil’s coffee has diluted completely—still no Sungjin. 30 minutes pass and Wonpil is left with no choice but to leave the coffee shop as the announcement that boarding is in 10 minutes comes up. Wonpil gets his bag and makes his way for the door, looking back constantly at the table where he and Sungjin once sat — where he and someone he will never forget sat.

 _Love at first sight? Bullshit._ Wonpil remembers telling his best friend Jae. The conversation rings in his head mostly because it was the first time he cursed but secondly because it was the first time he ever got mad at Jae for falling in love with a guy named Younghyun when they had just met. But now he sees why Jae fell and why it’s possible to feel a deep connection to someone you’ve met for the first time.

“All passengers on flight IR218 headed to Iceland please go to Gate 5 for boarding.” The announcement rings throughout the airport. Usually, Wonpil would be rushing to get to the boarding gate and get all the legalities done and finally sit comfortably on the plane. But this time, he took his steps slowly, looking around in the hopes of seeing Sungjin. Left and right are people following the path to the boarding gate but none of them are Sungjin. He looks behind him almost nonstop but still no Sungjin.

“Next in line please.”

_Where could Sungjin have gone? I didn’t even get to say goodbye. Maybe he went home?_

“Sir. Your passport and your boarding pass.”

_Did I say something wrong? Was I staring too much? His eyes were just nice. Did I freak him out?_

“Sir. Excuse me, sir.”

_But why am I so desperately looking for him? What is this feeling? Do I miss him? Do I want him? Why am I so desperately looking for a stranger? He isn’t just a stranger, though._

“Passport and boarding pass sir or I have to ask you to go to the end of the line.” Wonpil looks up to see an angered airport staff and a line of people fuming behind him. It was as if thinking of Sungjin blocked out everything else, making him zero in on nothing and on no one else but him.

“Oh god I’m so sorry. Hold on. Let me just grab it.” Wonpil quickly looks through his bag but finds only his laptop, his notebook and his chargers.

“Sir, you are delaying boarding.” The airport staff is at the tip of his patience with Wonpil.

“Here it is.” A familiar voice says.

“He left it in the coffee shop.” Wonpil looks to his side and sees Sungjin standing right there.

* * *

“Thank you sir. Next in line, please.” Wonpil walks through and enters the boarding gate, looking back nonstop the way he had been for what feels like a decade.

But this time, Sungjin is there. Sungjin is there and he’s in line to board with Wonpil.

The shock, the excitement, the thrill—whatever you choose to label it keeps Wonpil frozen. Until Sungjin shakes him out of his disbelief by putting his arm around his shoulder. “Sorry it took awhile. The line was a bit long and when it was my turn, I realized I left my credit card at home! I had to take a taxi all the way back just to get it.” Sungjin says with his arm still around Wonpil. Even he can’t believe what he’s doing but nothing felt more right—more than the flight, more than the destination, it was who he wanted to be with. Sungjin felt right standing beside Wonpil. Wonpil looks at Sungjin and can’t help himself any longer. “You have really pretty eyes.” He says. Sungjin laughs.

“Can we get in the plane before anything else? I kind of want to get to Iceland.” Wonpil adds to break the tension.

Sungjin plants a kiss on Wonpil’s forehead.

“Was that too quick?” Sungjin asks, legitimately worried and unable to make sense of Wonpil’s flustered expression.

Wonpil plants a kiss on Sungjin’s cheek.

“Let’s go.” With Sungjin’s arm wrapped around Wonpil and with Wonpil’s kiss feeling warm on Sungjin’s cheek, the two head into the plane and take the flight to somewhere new.

But no matter how new the destination feels, Sungjin and Wonpil have found a home in each other.


End file.
